Colour and Shade Glossary
:Go here if you are looking for the category Colours. :Go here if you are looking for the article Colour Comparisons. :Go here if you are looking for the article Texture Glossary. :Go here if you are looking for a list of all the Beauty Glossaries. Colours Black All colours mixed together and darkened. Includes charcoal, jet, ink, etc. Blue The cool primary colour. Includes aqua, cobalt, cyan, cobalt, indigo, navy, teal, sapphire, turquoise, etc. Bronze Metallic dark brown colour. Brown A darkened and/or desaturated colour range of yellow, orange or red. Includes bronze, caramel, chocolate, coffee, copper, mocha, etc. Copper Metallic light orange-brown colour. Duotone Two colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. So is considered but a colour (by being two colours) and a texture or an effect. Alternatively, referred as Duochrome. Gold Metallic reflective yellow colour. Green A secondary colour between yellow and blue. Includes emerald, jade, mossy, olive, sage, etc. Grey Shade often referred as a colour that is between black and white. Includes ash, pewter, silver, smoke, etc. Holographic Similar to iridescent but showing multiple luminous colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. It can be a spectrum of colours itself and not particularly a colour and so is considered a texture or an effect. Iridescent Similar to holographic but showing multiple luminous pale colours reflective (when seen from "different angles") usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. The colour itself stays the same and can be considered a colour (usually very pale) and a texture or an effect. Nude A neutral desaturated colour that barely falls into a colour family is considered nude or neutral. Includes beige, cream, neutral, oyster, tan, etc. Orange A secondary colour between red and yellow. Includes amber, apricot, copper, peach, tangerine, etc. Peach A light orange-pink colour. Includes apricot, coral, etc. Pink A light red or light purple-red colour. Includes coral, fuchsia, magenta, rose, etc. Purple A secondary colour between blue and red. Includes berry, hyacinth, lavender, lilac, magenta, maroon, mauve, violet, wine, etc. Red The warm primary colour. Includes berry, burgundy, maroon, ruby, scarlet, wine, etc. Silver Metallic reflective grey/white colour. Teal A blue-green colour. Includes cyan, turquoise, etc. Violet A more blue tone purple. Includes aubergine, eggplant, orchid, plum, etc. White Absence of colour. Includes bone, pearl, porcelain, powder, etc. Yellow The bright-warm primary colour. Includes amber, blonde, gold, honey, lemon, etc. Shades The shades colours come in. Light Mixed with white or a translucent mixed in to dilute the colour. Pastels or washed out pale colours. Neutral Similar to nude a desaturated or muted colour and may be used interchangeably. Bright The colour at its purest form, florescents, neons and/or reflective particles that catch light and brighten colour. Medium The color darkened and perhaps desaturated. Colours can still be bold or muted. Dark Mixed with it's complementary colour or black. Nude: Pink, Gold, etc. This is where both nude and it's corresponding colour both can lay claim to the colour. Some colour descriptions fall into this description. Some examples but not exclusive to: *Blush ↔ Nude Pink *Campaign ↔ Nude Gold *Oyster ↔ Nude Grey *Pearl ↔ Nude White or Cream White Complimentary Complimentary colours are colours on opposite sides of the colour wheel. *Blue ↔ Orange *Red ↔ Green *Yellow ↔ Purple Contrasting Contrasting colours are similar to to complimentary but not necessarily on opposite sides of the colour wheel. Some examples but not exclusive to: *Blue ↔ Pink or Green *Red ↔ Purple or Orange *Yellow ↔ Green or Orange *Aqua ↔ Magenta and Fuchsia *Pink ↔ Gold *Peach ↔ Teal Monochrome Lighter to deeper shades of the same colour. Example of a grouping of monochrome colours: *Very Pale Pink *Light Pink *Medium Pink *Dark Pink Tonal Different colours of the same colour group. Example of a grouping of tonal colours: *Pink *Lavender *Lilac *Aqua *Turquoise *Navy *Eggplant Category:Beauty Glossary Category:Makeup